


Молоко и мёд

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, Illnesses, M/M, no beta no 3:0 week, no you don't understand, not corona but anyway fuck corona all my homies hate that bitch, ratiod by google translate, sorry for cute fic but i don''t care, wash yo hands and wear yo mask, Русский | Russian, пастораль, у меня закончились идеи для тупых тегов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Элиас - королева драмы. Оскар же просто хочет ему помочь.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Elias "Upset" Lipp
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Молоко и мёд

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн фика: прошлая неделя

Оскар проснулся от того, что Элиас перетянул все одеяло на себя. Но это было даже неплохо, потому что в комнате было очень жарко, Оскару тоже было жарко и от этого он и проснулся.

Минуточку.

Он протянул руку в сторону, чтобы коснуться шеи Элиаса или его плеча или до чего он там смог бы дотянуться. Его пальцы ткнули кажется Элиасу куда-то под лопатку и Оскар услышал, как Элиас заворочался рядом во сне. Даже через ткань футболки его кожа казалась ненормально горячей и это согнало с Оскара остатки сна.

\- Проснись, - пробормотал он, осторожно касаясь плеча Элиаса, - просыпайся, давай.

Пришлось потрясти его за плечо, чтобы уж точно разбудить, хотя Оскару и не хотелось этого делать так же сильно, как просыпаться самому.

\- Что... - пробормотал Элиас, а потом закашлялся. Кашель был уже не таким сильным, как на неделе, но все равно - ничего хорошего. Это не было короной - оба его теста были отрицательные и Элиас толком не чувствовал запахов в начале недели только из-за заложенного носа. Температура у него скакала всю неделю, как мячик, но именно сейчас это почему-то перепугало Оскара до чертиков.

\- У тебя сильный жар, чувак. Я принесу тебе таблеток.

\- Температура всегда ползет в ночь, когда болею.

\- Да я на тебе тосты могу жарить вместо тостера.

\- У тебя нет тостера.

\- Если не собьем температуру, то он у меня появится.

\- Ха-ха, - сказал на это Элиас и только плотнее завернулся в одеяло. Кажется, что у него был озноб - ничего удивительного в этом не было, потому что когда он засыпал, то температуры у него не было, а сейчас Элиас пылал, как печка.

Оскар вытащил телефон из-под подушки, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени, и расстроенно обнаружил, что проспали они всего два часа.

Дерьмо.

Он забрал телефон с собой на кухню. Самым смешным было то, что из всей команды Оскар чувствовал себя нормальнее всего. Это не было слава богу короной, не было даже гриппом. Это была самая обычная поганая простуда, которая сваливалась всем на голову в межсезонье. Особенно весело было схватить это дерьмо в разгар пандемии. Еще веселее - перед супернеделей.

Но ему вот повезло, а с Элиасом же была совершенно другая история. 

Их обе игры были совершенно ебнутыми, оставалось надеяться на то, что они все придут в полный порядок перед последней неделей сплита. Элиас в своем состоянии смогу как-то сделать квадру. Они даже ухитрились устроить первый в этом году бейс рейс.

Но все это все равно было весело. Это было на порядок выше всей той хуйни, что была на прошлой неделе. Про это Оскару сейчас вспоминать совсем не хотелось и, чтобы не возвращаться мыслями к матчу с Г2, он вытащил из холодильника молоко и масло. Мед помог бы лучше, но у Оскара его не было. Плюс, он не был уверен, что у Элиаса нет на него аллергии, и ему как-то не хотелось случайно его убить, вместо того, чтобы помочь расслабиться и заснуть.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Конечно, Элиас поперся за ним на кухню. Ничего удивительного в этом не было - когда у тебя высокая температура, то ты или ничего вообще не можешь делать, или становишься деятельным до пизды.

\- Молоко буду греть, - ответил на это Оскар.

\- Может, - Элиас поплотнее закутался в одеяло - да, он пришел на кухню за ним следом, закутавшийся в одеяло, как в плащ, - ты просто дашь мне таблеток?

\- Может.

Элиас отодвинул стул и сел, внимательно за ним теперь наблюдая. Он выглядел чертовски сонным, постоянно ежился, словно ему было холодно. Хотя почему, словно?

Озноб это такое дерьмо, что твое тело может сгорать от жара, пока ты сам считаешь, что тебя сунули как труп в морозильник.

\- У тебя нет аллергии на мед? - спросил Оскар, ставя кружку с молоком в микроволновку.

\- Нет.

\- Ну, меда у меня тоже нет, но буду знать на будущее.

\- Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я это выпил вместе с жаропонижающим?

\- От горячего молока ты быстрее расслабишься и заснешь. Масло хорошо для горло. По тому, как ты кашляешь, подозреваю, что с ним у тебя тоже полный пиздец.

\- Молоко и масло? Это...звучит просто отвратительно, - Элиас попытался рассмеяться, но его смешок тут же перерос в кашель. Таймер в микроволновке звякнул и Оскар вытащил подогретое молоко из нее.

\- На, - сказал он, протягивая кружку Элиасу. Тот в ответ посмотрел на него исподлобья.

\- А где мои таблетки? - спросил он.

Оскар закатил глаза. Почему-то беситься от попыток Элиаса выебываться сейчас ему совсем от этого не хотелось. Оскар поставил со вздохом кружку на стол перед Элиасом - тот смотрел на молоко с желтыми пятнами от растопленного масла так, словно это был самый смертоносный яд в этом мире.

_ Кто-то тут ебучая королева драмы, _ подумал Оскар, а потом попытался вспомнить, точно ли аптечка у него на кухне или он ей так и не обзавелся даже не смотря на постоянные напоминания Пита. 

Аптечка нашлась на одной из полок шкафа и, глядя на так и не распакованные с прошлого года еще упаковки с пастой и хлопьев, Оскару стало немного стыдно перед самим собой, что он почти не бывал в этой квартире. Почти все время, даже в выходные, он проводил в офисе.

Раньше это было возможностью быть ближе к Немми, а сейчас...

Оскару хотелось бы считать это просто привычкой, которая осталась у него с прошлого года и не успела еще угаснуть, но причина, по которой он продолжал торчать в офисе целыми днями в свободное от скримов время, сидела вот сейчас напротив и пыталась сдержать кашель.

\- Надеюсь, что у них не вышел срок годности, - сказал Оскар, протягивая Элиасу упаковку таблеток. Тот в ответ посмотрел на него как на идиота и Оскар не треснул его коробочкой с таблетками по макушке только потому, что у него была температура.

\- Да я тут не бываю почти, но таблетки нормальные, я просто их не пил, потому что у меня не бывает температуры, когда я болею. Только горло, насморк и голова.

\- Похоже на корону.

\- В отличие от тебя я запахи чувствую и чувствую, что тебе завтра с утра надо бы в душ.

\- Хорошо, папочка, - пискляво сказал Элиас и тут же снова закашлялся. Оскар не выдержал и шлепнул его упаковкой по голове.

\- Ай, - сказал с деланной обидой в голосе Элиас, забирая у него таблетки.

Оскар прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он смотрел на то, как Элиас запивает, морщась, молоком с маслом таблетку, а потом с таким же недовольным видом, допивает молоко до конца.

\- Какое же дерьмо. Если тебе такое давали в детстве, когда ты болел, то неудивительно, - Элиас с гримасой глубокого отвращения поставил стакан обратно на стол, - что ты вырос таким, каким вырос.

\- Эй, чмоня, я пытался тебе помочь.

\- Спасибо, я надеюсь, что я не проведу остаток ночи с болью в животе.

Кто-то все же решил, что будет королевой драмы до конца.

Поняв, что Элиас теперь будет гнуть свою линию до победного конца

_ (потому что, кажется, ему становилось лучше, слава богу, ему становилось намного лучше)  _

и слышать его слова принципиально не будет, Оскар подошел к холодильнику и вытащил оттуда пакет молока. Он поставил его перед Элиасом, а потом постучал ногтем по картонке.

\- Обезжиренное.

\- Ого, ты купил его для меня? - в голосе Элиаса прорезалось удивление, и Оскар закатил глаза.

\- Я не пью молоко, а ты не пьешь черный кофе, неженка.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Элиас, и после этих слов между ними зависло неловкое молчание. 

Это было даже хуже, если бы Оскар попытался тут (что он не собирался делать не только перед Элиасом, но и перед людьми, которые могут быть после него) объясниться в своих чувствах.

Но ты уже это сделал.

Хуже было, наверное, завести ему зубную щетку в квартире у Элиаса, потому что тот уже уезжал пару раз из апартаментов Оскара в его футболках. Которые он так пока и не вернул. Не то, чтобы у Оскара они заканчивались, просто он надеялся, что Элиас просто забывает их вернуть, а не, к примеру, спит в них.

\- Пошли спать, - сказал он, подходя к Элиасу. Тот посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Элиас все еще выглядел жутко больным, в тенях под его глазами можно было спрятаться для ганков бота, наверное, но его прямой взгляд заставил сердце Оскара неприятно сжаться.

Он поцеловал Элиаса в лоб - кожа отдавала на вкус солью под губами - и провел ладонью по его слипшимся спутанным волосам волосам, чувствуя себя от этого максимально глупо и неуютно.

Потому что Элиас никогда не отдергивался от всяких таких прикосновений, когда они были одни, а на людях они и не трогали друг друга как-то двусмысленно, потому что все же не были идиотами, чтобы там не считали чуваки с реддита.

Элиас обнял его в ответ, прижимаясь лицом и Оскар подумал, что не стоило этого всего ему делать.

Это было как-то небезопасно. 

Так же небезопасно, как трахаться с ним без резинки, спать в одной кровати после их матчей, покупать обезжиренное молоко, чтобы от кое-как сваренного кофе с ним у Элиаса не резало желудок.

Было небезопасно сближаться с кем-то, кто в следующем году станет для Оскара очередным незнакомцем.

Но некоторые вещи стоили того, чтобы ради них рисковать.

Как джанглер, Оскар об этом как никто другой.

  
  



End file.
